trials_evolution_secretsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trials Evolution Secrets Wiki
Welcome to the Trials Evolution Secrets Wiki Trials Evolution is a Xbox Live Arcade game developed by RedLynx and published by Microsoft Studios. Successor to 2009's critically acclaimed Trials HD, it was released for the Xbox 360 on April 18, 2012. In addition to its addictive gameplay, there are a large number of secrets and easter eggs hidden throughout the various tracks. This Wiki has been created to collate all available information about the individual secrets, with the final goal being to solve the Trials Evolution Riddle! On April 10th, 2012, the Trials HD Riddle was officially solved and put to rest in a video created by FatShady. This marked the end of many months of meticulous research and study conducted by the incredible RedLynx community. Lets now get ready to do this all over again! All original discoveries were taken from the Trials Evolution forum. This site does not claim to have discovered any of these easter eggs. Before we get started lets take the time to read through the end credits, there might just be a few clues for us there! This wiki page is mainly focussed at solving the riddle. There are, however, many other secrets scattered throught this game. References to fun facts, movies, music,... to be found in the tracknames or platinum messages for example. And a whole lot squirrels doing their best to stay hidden. Ill try to include these 'secondary' secrets in this wiki but to keep the main focus on the riddle I will use the following annotation: *'By clicking on a track you will be directed to the riddle relevant easter egg found in that track.' *'By clicking on the * next to the track you will be directed to secrets found in tracknames, sub-headings or platinum messages.' *'By clicking on the ** next to the track you will be directed to a hidden squirrel found in that track.' Question to the Trials Evolution Riddle To date the question to the riddle is yet to be discovered. We can assume it can be found somewhere whitin the game. Decoding the lost planks might lead us to the question and solution... Crash County Easter Egg Track Listing License Tests ** Walk In The Park (0/5) *Ridge Tracer *Beach Head *Dunes of Hazard * *Downhill Dominator *Moto Madness Fuel For The Flames (1/7) *Oil Crisis *Sunset Stripped ** *Strike ** *Elevation * *Cliff Jumper ** *Ridinghood * *Gas 'n' Go Terminal Velocity (3/12) *Rock Steady * ** *Roller Coaster *Sewage Plant ** *Suspense ** *Tribal Trouble *Falling Down *Pier Pressure *Titan Graveyard ** *Train Yard *Meltdown ** *Lookout Point *Prospector Colleteral Damage (1/10) *Archipelago * ** *Dockside *Mind Bender ** *Harbor Havok ** *Trials Of Limbo *Power Plant ** *Tree Hugger * *Swamp Fever ** *Castle Crash *Gigatrack * Cutting Edge (0/8) *Home Run *Physics Factory ** *Around The Ranch * ** *Oil Rig Run *Redlynx Moto-Jam ** *Damned * *The Ascent *Lab Rat * ** Death Valley (0/8) *Logging On *Down in the Dumps *Warehouse 28 * *Under Construction ** *Storm Drain *Scrapyard *Groundhog Asylum * *Bridge of trials ** Flatliner (0/7) *Truth is out There * *Out of the Pit *Fishy Business *Dark City Run *The Wreck *Way of the Ninja *Inferno 3 Paine Island Easter Eggs Racing Evolved (0/3) *Carnival of Rust ** *Jet Lag ** *Buccaneer Bay ** Down and Dirty (0/3) *Flow Like Water * *Cauldron Trail *East Pasila * Adrenaline Rush (0/4) *High Level Degree ** *Adrenaline Fair *Getaways *Recon Rider Survival of the Fastest (2/4) *The Big Dig ** *The Dephts *Thermal Terror *Steam Shock Theory of Acceleration (2/7) *Dry Dock ** *Ruination * *Reclaimed * *Night Shift ** *Toy Box ** *Colosseum ** *Aftermath ** Unnatural Selection (0/3) *Back to the Attic *Straitjacket *Magic Marker Big Sands Easter Eggs Introduction Happy Trials (4/6) *Greek Therapy ** *Toxication ** *Anno Domini ** *Halloween Hot Rod ** *The Middle of Nowhere * *Sky City El Dorado (1/5) *Pump It Up *Lumberjack *Trouble at t' Mill ** *Black Site ** *Dystopia ** The Nutcracker (1/5) *The Dome of Doom *Backwaters *Overpass Action ** *Bazaar Run * ** *Nature Calls ** Rage Face (1/4) *Oblivion * *Valley of Dispair *The Forge *The great Fire The Lost Planks Category:Browse